It wasn't Just A Kiss
by Fire Lady Katara
Summary: Chapter 3!Zutara!
1. The Kiss

Katara drove up in her car to her school,Bei Fong High,named after her best friend's parents. She got out of the car and closed the school. She was most attractive in her school and had loads of friends.

When she got in the school she was greeted with whistles by boys. Katara looked at them and kept walking. One of them smacked her butt which she kicked in his face. She straighten her jacket and kept walking to her locker.

When she got there her best friend,Zuko was there.

"Hi Zuko." she said and gave him a hug.

"Hey." he answered.

"I'm having a party tonight wanna come?" Katara asked as she handed him an invitation.

"Why not." he said as the bell rang. They have the same classes so the walked to the class together. When they got there the boys in the class said,"Hi Katara.".One of the boys told the one of the other boys to move so she can sit by him. Katara ignored him and sat by Zuko. Then Mr. Roku came in.

"Good Morning class." he said.

"Good Morning." the class said.

"Today since it is the last day of school,we will talk about _love._" Mr. Roku wrote on the board _LOVE._

"Now,you guys might think this is nasty but,pair up with a girl or boy and kiss." Roku said. The boys turned to Katara and the girls turned to Zuko.

"I pick Zuko!" Katara quickly grabbed his hand.

"OK everyone else pair up." the teacher said. They guys grumbled and grabbed a girl.

"Now on threw kiss. 1.. 2... 3 ." Roku said and everyone kissed their pairs. Katara pushed harder into Zuko. This wasn't a fake kiss anymore.

"OK class you can stop." the man said. Katara and Zuko pulled away. Not wanting this moment to end. They blushed. The bell rung again.

"OK class have a great winter break." Mr. Roku waved goodbye. Katara had her head down walking with her books. She dropped them. Zuko got down to help her.

"Your not a bad kisser." he teased.

"Neither are you." Katara said. They finished getting up the books.

"See you tonight!" Katara said as she walked off trying to forget the kiss.


	2. The Party

That night everyone came to Katara's house for her party. She greeted everyone who came. But her special guest wasn't here,Zuko. She waited until he finally came.

"Hi ZuZu. I was worried you wouldn't come." Katara said.

"I wouldn't miss it." he smiled.

"Well I'll be right back. I got to go get something." she said and went upstairs. Not noticing,Jet her ex-boyfriend had sneaked into the party and followed her upstairs.

Katara went in her room and put some makeup on. Then she heard the door slam. She turned around.

"Jet?" Katara said as he locked the door.

"Hey,'Tara." he smirked. He went closer to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Move!" she squirmed away from his grip. He pushed her against the wall and slapped her.

"Shut up!" he said and pulled down the strap of her dress,Katara panicked in fear as he pushed her on the bed. He ripped off the dress. He took off her bra and panties and his pants and underwear.

"Jet stop!" she struggled to get away. He shook her until she fainted. Once he was about 5 inches from her entrance Zuko busted threw the door. He saw Jet rubbed himself up against her entrance and began to push. Before could Zuko jumped on him. He punched him in the face and stomach. Jet punched him and Zuko fell with a bloody nose. Zuko got furious and kicked him into her mirror breaking it. Jet got back up and kicked forward. Zuko grabbed his leg and flew him around. Jet was bleeding badly. Zuko got a rope from her closet and tied him to a chair. Zuko ran to Katara and put her panties and bra back on. He slipped on a shirt and pants for her and laid beside her. He put her in his lap.

"Katara!Are you OK!" Zuko said. Katara slowly opened her eyes.

"Zuko..." she whispered. Zuko hugged her tight. Katara hugged him back.

"Thank goodness you came. He could of raped me." Katara sobbed in his shirt. Zuko cried too. Then her dad came in.

"What happened!" he asked as he saw Jet tied up naked and her room a mess.

"Jet tried to rape me dad!" Katara pointed to him. Her dad,Hakoda looked at the boy and untied him.

"Ha!Your Katara's ex. Well I will be calling the police." Hakoda laughed. Hakoda looked at Zuko.

"And your the fellow who saved my daughter from loosing her innocence?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes sir." Zuko said. Hakoda hugged him.

"Thank you. You allowed here anytime." Hakoda said and got the phone and called the police.

"Thank you Zuko." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome." he answered.


	3. Somebody's in TROUBLE!

Katara woke up and Zuko was still beside her. She smiled and a moved. Zuko pulled her closer.

"Get away from Katara." he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Zuko,it's me Katara." Katara giggled. Zuko woke up and blushed. He let go of her as she went to her mirror. She took a picture off of it. She handed it to Zuko.

"Remember when we were kids." she pointed to where she was 5 and he was smiled.

"Yea. Those were the days." he replied as Katara put the picture back up to the mirror.

"Katara,you there?" Sokka knocked on her door. Katara gulped.

"Zuko go in my closet!": she pushed him in the closet as Sokka walked in.

"What's in your closet?" he asked.

"Ummm I put in my...old books?" she grinned.

"Oh. Well Azula just called and she asked if you seen Zuzu?" Sokka snickered at his name.

"My name is not Zuzu!" Zuko screamed. He covered is mouth. Sokka opened Katara's closet.

"Well Well Well. I found Zuzu!DAD!" Sokka called. Katara frowned. Hakoda came running upstairs.

"What is it. Hi Zuko." Hakoda said and turned to Sokka. Sokka pointed to Zuko.

"What do you mean 'Hi Zuko' he tried to to to..." Sokka rubbed the back of his head to think of something he did.

"I know!Rape Katara!" he folded his arms. Zuko's jaw dropped.

"Rape her!She's my friend!" Zuko said.

"I saw you follow her into her room. And you stayed her. So Katara hid you in the closet so the truth won't come out." Sokka smirked.

"You know what!See you later Katara." Zuko said and left the room. Katara ran after him.

"Wait Zuko Sokka's a idiot he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Katara grabbed him by the arm.

"No!Your brother can't accept me,because I'm a bad boy!" Zuko screamed.

"Well I like bad boys!" Katara said as he got away from her grip.

"Well you better hurry up and find one until they are all gone!Like I am!" he said and walked out her door.

"But you're my bad boy..." she whispered and sat on her staircase.


	4. Spin The Bottle Leads To

Katara got up from the staircase and ran after him again,.

"Your not getting away that easy!" she mumbled and tackled him.

"Katara,get off!" he said.

"No!" she yelled. Zuko finally gave up and Katara smiled.

"Find yourself a boyfriend to tackle." Zuko chuckled.

"I think I already found one.." she said. Zuko looked at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone but I'm not sure he likes me." she smiled at him.

"I think he does." Zuko answered.

"Hmm let's find out." Katara said and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Zuko grabbed her waist and pulled her down closer. Katara gently pulled away.

"Zuko I-I," Katara stuttered but was stopped by Zuko's finger pressed against her mouth.

"Shhhh.." he said and kissed her again.

Later that night everyone got together to play spin the bottle.. At Zuko's house was,Katara,Toph,Aang,Sokka,and Azula. Even though Aang was a freshman he was well liked. And Sokka finally got over the 'Zuko-staying-over thing'.

"OK Aang you first!" Toph said. Aang nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Azula.

"Wait!" Toph screamed.

"What?" Katara asked.

"When you kiss someone you have to use tongue and all for 10 seconds!" Toph smirked.

"Fine," Azula said. Aang leaned over and kissed Azula for exactly 10 seconds. Toph was blind but still say Aang blush.

"You liked that huh Twinkles!" Toph laughed. Aang blushed.

"OK Azula your turn." Zuko said. She groaned and spun the bottle. It landed on Sokka.

"I'm NOT kissing that idiot." Azula folded her arms.

"You have to 'Zula." Zuko smirked.

"OK." Azula said and kissed Sokka who fell to the ground. Azula pulled away and blushed,

"Done." she said and went back to her spot.

"I don't wanna play anymore." Sokka said and got up and ran to the bathroom.

"OK I'll just go." Katara said and grabbed the bottle. She spun it and it landed on Zuko. She smiled and kissed him. Aang grunted. He hated Zuko for stealing his 'girl'.They pulled away.

"Umm I going to go somewhere with Zuko. Right Zuko." Katara blushed.

"Yea. See you later guys." Zuko said as they got up and walked into his room,locking the door... 


End file.
